


Your Feedback Is Appreciated

by sabinelagrande



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Consentacles, Double Penetration, F/M, Fucking Machines, Mad Science, Nipple Play, Other, Possible Trigger: Trypophobia, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sex Robots, Sex Swing, Sexual Experimentation, Technophilia, Tentacles, Thigh Cuffs, Tony Stark: Mad Scientist, breast bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex robots keep Tony happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Feedback Is Appreciated

"The applications are really-" Tony stops to kiss her again. "Mmm, really limitless."

"I think it really just has the one application," Pepper tells him.

"You're not thinking about it the right way," he says. "This very obvious application I have here is one thing, but if we can make these kinds of robots want to explore things, there's no end to what we can do. New bomb disposal technology. Medical diagnostics."

"But mostly sex robots," she says.

"Sex robots keep the lights on," he argues.

"Sex robots keep Tony happy," she counters.

He kisses her. " _Sex_ keeps Tony happy."

"I'm not going to argue with that one," she tells him. She steps back, suddenly all business, which is kind of hilarious in light of what they're about to do. "How do you want me?"

"I don't even have time to begin to answer that question," Tony says, and Pepper rolls her eyes. "Get naked and climb into the reception enclosure."

She shrugs out of her robe, giving him a look. "Tony, that's a sex swing."

"That is not a sex swing," he says, offended.

"Just because you lined it with fur doesn't make it not a sex swing," she says. "Now it's just a fuzzy sex swing."

"It's not even shaped like a sex swing," he insists. "Now get in."

She rolls her eyes, but she does as he says, situating herself in the enclosure- okay, maybe it is a little like a sex swing, given that it's suspended from the ceiling, made mostly of straps, and designed for sexual purposes.

Pepper obligingly holds out her wrists, letting Tony cuff one and then the other to the support straps of the enclosure, above her head. He takes a rubber ball out of his pocket, putting it into her hand and closing her fingers around it. "Drop it or throw it if something goes wrong."

"I'll tell you if something goes wrong," she says.

"Who knows?" Tony says innocently. "You might not be able to talk." Pepper gives him a suspicious look, but she lets it pass without comment. He steps back, pulling at the straps a little, making sure they're positioned properly before he hoists the enclosure up further, getting her to the right height.

Having his stunning invention rise up out of the floor is, of course, theatrical, but there's nothing Tony loves more than some good old fashioned theatricality. It's inert right now, a big half-sphere with a bunch of holes and a panel on the side, but then Tony picks up his remote and presses a button. The creation makes a whirring noise as it comes online. A single arm snakes up out of the hole in the middle, rising up until it contacts the enclosure; Pepper jumps when it touches her.

"It's okay," Tony says. "It's friendly. Just curious."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Pepper says. It's waking up now, more of the golden, metal tentacles peeking out of their holes, coming up to touch her back, stroking her skin where it's exposed, and she shivers.

"How does it feel?" Tony asks.

One of the tentacles finds her leg, sliding up her calf. "Deeply weird," Pepper replies.

"I promise you'll like it," he tells her. "Just relax."

Tony is enormously proud of his creation, because this is the next level, a different evolution in robotics. He can build all the human-analogues and robot cheetahs that he wants, but this is a truly artificial artificial intelligence, something modeled on nothing but what's in his- possibly a little twisted but who cares- mind.

Tony sits down on the couch, watching as the tentacles touch her, studying, prodding. They have a very clear agenda, because, really, it is a sex robot. Maybe he'll build a robot EMT next, one that finds wounds and breaks, because the exploration process is similar; however, this one wants to find entirely different things.

She closes her legs when one of the tentacles finds its way up above her knee, more out of surprise than anything else, but the creation isn't having it. Two of the larger arms wrap themselves delicately around her thighs, urging them open, spreading her out. Another one snakes its way up, creeping over her skin; it stops when it reaches the patch of hair between her legs, nosing at it curiously, and Pepper squirms. It moves inwards, finding her clit next, and she moans softly as it rubs her experimentally, changing speed, pressure, until Pepper's hips are moving, looking for more. 

It seems satisfied by its progress, and soon another tentacle joins it, running up and down her folds. Pepper's panting now, making needy sounds as it begins to press slowly inside of her, a little at a time, testing her reactions. It finally pushes in all the way up to the guard Tony's put on it; sensory overload is kind of the point, but nobody needs to be getting hurt because somebody got overambitious. It stays still for a moment, but this apparently isn't satisfactory. It starts moving in and out, slowly at first but picking up speed, testing her response, backing off when it senses that it's getting to be too much. The way it reads her responses, picking up on cues that are so minute that Tony can't see them, no need at all for the verbal responses a human would have to have- it's just so damn sexy that if Tony wasn't hard from everything else, he'd be ready to pound nails.

It doesn't have to just thrust, because it has a secret weapon; it stills inside of her, and then it undulates, a pulsing, waving motion that makes her shake. She moans loudly, grabbing at the straps of the enclosure with her free hand as she tries to push back against it. The arms around her thighs tighten, keeping her still, helpless.

The creation is still exploring, looking for more data even as it fucks her. The tentacle that brushes over her face is gentle as it traces her cheekbones, her chin, and Pepper shuts her eyes, letting her head tilt back as it explores her. Finally it circles her lips, parting them gently and slipping inside, moving slowly, giving her slight breaks to breathe.

Pepper gives him a rather unamused side-eye. Okay, so maybe Tony put some stuff in the starter program purely for aesthetic value, but in his defense, it does have a thermometer in it. That counts for something, right?

Another tentacle is examining the curve of her ass, running along her cleft; it finally locates her hole, brushing over it, and Tony wonders for a second if Pepper is as committed to the cause as she says she is, whether she's going to give up over a little thing like double penetration. But no, she doesn't seem all that fazed by it, wiggling a little but not backing out- she's a trooper, his girl.

The tentacle pokes at her before drawing back, seeming dissatisfied when it doesn't just slide right in. With a slight click, the iris at the end of the tentacle opens. It moves forward again, pouring a thin stream of lubricant over her hole before the iris shuts. It runs its tip through the lube, slicking itself up before starting to press inside of her, sliding in a little before sliding out again, going a little deeper each time, until she's all filled up. Tony is intensely jealous of her in that moment, a little incensed by the idea that she has a whole extra input to play with, but he quickly forgets about it, wrapped up in the sight of her.

She moans, audible even with the tentacle in her mouth, her back arching as his creation fucks her, its arms writhing inside of her. Tony can tell the moment she comes, the achy sounds she makes, the way her body jerks. Her fingers tighten on the ball in her hand, but she doesn't drop it, hangs on for dear life instead. He wants to touch her, runs his hands over her, feel her overheated skin, but he'd be interrupting; he wants to touch himself, but that would ruin the fantasy somehow. Besides, this has already produced enough jerk-off material for the next seventeen lifetimes.

The tentacles have slowed, but they're not stopping, because really, what's the point in that? They can just keep fucking and fucking, doing as they please, as Tony pleases, as clearly pleases Pepper. She's calmed down a bit, going lax and lazy as she rides it out. The tentacles seem satisfied by this development; Tony thinks he may have accidentally made them devious little fuckers, because the creation takes this opportunity to send out more arms to explore her, coming up through the straps of the enclosure to slide over her belly, her breasts. It's somehow decided that it likes a nice, fucked-out test subject to deal with, one that won't squirm as much as it figures out the finer points of how to drive a human wild.

Tony could not be any prouder.

They've discovered her nipples now, the smallest tendrils wrapping around them and pulling gently, and they look for all the world like they're delighted with her reactions. She writhes, moving enough that she slips free, but the tentacles are not deterred. Larger ones wrap around her chest, criss-crossing so that her breasts are separated, immobilized. Tony worries for a moment, but he can see how they're still letting her move just enough, not holding her tight enough that she can't breathe. Satisfied, the tentacles go back to work, playing with her tits until she's moaning, her eyes falling shut. 

He knows it's going to take her longer to come this time, and the tentacles don't seem yet like they see that as a problem. They're still exploring, cataloguing; of all the things, they seem to have figured out scalp massage, and they're rubbing her head soothingly, their tips moving in little circles.

Still and yet, despite the sort of tentacle massage that she seems to be getting, he can see her starting to tense. He can tell she's reaching it again, getting closer and closer, and the tentacles know it too. Tony kind of regrets that they haven't figured out edging yet, but the alternative is so nice too.

The tentacles are moving steadily in and out of her, waving gently, and Pepper has given up entirely, let them take her over, do whatever they want to her. The one in her mouth withdraws just in time for Tony to hear her come, crying out. Tony knows that sound; she's coming and coming and still coming, long, drawn out waves that roll on and on, cresting again and again. He sits back, studying his creation. He's honestly not sure where it's going to go from here. It has plenty of data, certainly enough to get her off again, make her come for as long as she can take it. The real question is whether it'll try for what it knows or attempt innovations, which will tell Tony a lot about the nature of its learning capacities. 

The tentacles inside her don't slow down even after she runs out of steam, but it's the ones on the outside that catch his attention. They're not tightening around her chest, just moving so that they're squeezing her breasts, holding them up and together; the tendrils around her nipples tighten too, pulling, no longer toying with her. God bless them, it looks like the tentacles are going to try their hand at rough sex.

Honestly, what else were tentacles made for?

Without warning, two tentacles whip themselves around her ankles, hiking her legs up for better access, the ones around her thighs spreading her out wider. Pepper's eyes widen in shock, but before she can speak it pushes between her lips again, making her suck. The tentacles inside her speed up, pushing all the way in on every stroke, undulating inside of her, and she cries out, overwhelmed, almost betrayed by how hard these previously very sweet things are taking her.

Her whole body is shaking, the enclosure creaking as it fucks her harder, driving in over and over. Okay, _now_ it looks like a robotic tentacle monster- not that it wasn't fully tentacled and robotic before, but it's displaying ever more monster-like behavior, in the best kind of questionable fantasy way. He knows how much it cares, how curious it is, how much it's doing all of this to provoke the best reactions possible, but everything about it looks like it just wants to fuck, uncaring, unfeeling, completely mechanical.

Tony feels like he'd come in his pants if he even moved funny.

There's sweat dripping off of her now, tears in her eyes. She comes and the tentacles don't stop, don't stop, keep fucking away until she comes again. Still they don't stop; they're in a groove now, and they don't show any signs of breaking it. She's tense again, still needy, and she screams as it hits her again, her whole body quaking.

As soon as he sees the ball leave her hand, Tony hits the stop button. All the tentacles still, withdrawing one by one, just slowly enough not to be jarring. Tony gives her a moment, taking the washcloth he's set aside and wetting it in the sink, coming back and washing her gently, running his hands over her skin, uncuffing her wrists. He has to lift her out of the enclosure; she's shaky on her feet as Tony puts her back in her robe and leads her to the couch. He sits her down, sitting behind her and pulling her towards him, resting her against his chest.

"Tony," she pants, hanging onto his shirt. "Tony, you can't build another one of these."

He frowns. "Why not?"

"Someone is going to kill themselves with it," she says, shaking her head.

"Should I dismantle this one then?" he asks.

"What?" she says, startled. "Oh god no, no, you take a wrench to this and I'll kill you with my bare hands."

He grins. "So we can count this one as a win, then."

Pepper makes a noise of assent, shutting her eyes and resting her head against him. She cuddles down deeper into the soft chenille of her robe, clutching it towards her, so soothing after all that unrelenting, slick metal. The tentacles are waving faintly, turned to look at the two of them, apparently fascinated. 

"Don't get any bright ideas," Tony warns them. He hits another button, and they withdraw into the sphere, sinking down into the floor and beginning their sterilization cycle.

Pepper is more or less insensate, curled up in her thick, oversized robe. Tony strokes her hair, holding her close. He's very strongly debating the merits of rubbing off on an expensive chenille robe, which seems like an appealingly soft and comforting place to put his dick, but he ignores it. This is about her right now, not about what he needs. He's not the one who just took it from a bunch of tentacles for what must have been an hour and a half.

Yet.

"I have some ideas," Pepper says, slightly muffled by the fabric of Tony's shirt.

"Yeah?" Tony says.

"The guards are set too high," she tells him.

"Define high," he says.

"Too short. Needs more tentacle," she says muzzily. "The mouth one, too big. The other two, could be bigger. More tentacle."

"I think I like you like this," he tells her, amused. "But don't go writing checks your ass can't cash."

She looks up at him. "Dream bigger, Tony."

He laughs in surprise. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yes," she says. "Do it again anyway."

"I love you," he says, kissing the top of her head. She seems appeased by this, pulling her robe closer around her and promptly falling asleep on his chest.

Pepper was only partly right. Sex robots keep everyone very happy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Your Feedback is Appreciated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862292) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
